Bets are unhealthy!
by kisakasama
Summary: Kagura, 16 and an escapee. Only to run into the Shinsengumi campsite and meet the ever Sadistic Sougo who only allows her to stay if she wins a bet! Set in an AU where both of them still manage to hate each other.
1. Let's have a bet

AN: Hi guys! You might remember from 'The Art of Triangles', which I scrapped off thanks to my writer's block. Therefore, I bring you guys with this one, which I think would be more OkiKagu-risque. I'll probably be playing around with writing styles too. Do let me know if you enjoyed it with a review! :)

* * *

The night of Edo is silent, its darkness blanketing the whole forest of the mountains. Leaves rustling, a slim figure darts out of the darkness at a rapid pace.

Kagura kept her eyes open the entire time – just because she arrived in the middle of the night didn't mean her enemies were not around. Huffing out short breaths as she ran, her large blue eyes scanned their surroundings cautiously.

Her pursuitors would get here in no time. She still remembered the wretched men back on her planet, their smiles stretched into a maniac grin. Their much bigger figures towered over hers and they laughed mockingly – like she was helpless.

Thinking about them made her the pit in her stomach gurgle with anger but she was still relieved with her narrow escape. Right now she could only focus on running – the Yato was not one to be messed with.

The incoming branches barely left scratches against her sensitive skin and they were feeling slightly heavier as she ran. The weight was starting to make her exhausted from all the running. Kagura prayed that she'd see somewhere she could hide soon.

Rising slightly above the thick canopy above her, she could see a dim outline of gray smoke.

_Smoke_. Humans were here, weren't they? She was suspicious about it being a trap but by calculating the time _they_ took to arrive, there was no way they would have arrived yet. She had to find somewhere she could hide by sunrise, or they'd definitely be back.

Changing her direction towards the smoke and pushing her legs to run faster, Kagura managed a small smile. They'd be welcoming towards her, right? There was no way she'd be rejected.

* * *

"What's a little girl like you doing here? We don't need little girls to stand in the way of our training here!"

A burly man dressed in some sort of uniform guffawed. Kagura watched the men who were most likely guards standing by the wooden gates, a bored look on her face. Tossing her long pigtail back, she raised an eyebrow and cracked her knuckles.

"_Ooh_, what's she going to do?" One of the guards said to his friend. "I'm _so scared_." The friend laughed and was about to respond, when the latter got sent five feet away from his original position.

Meanwhile, the Yato smirked as she stood with her arms folded. She was never good with persuading people nicely, anyway.

The other guard shouted with alarm and charged towards her, only to be caught by the collar and grabbed to face a Yakuza-like face (which was nothing like a "nice little" Kagura) that threatened: "If you don't take this poor _little_ girl in, she'll have to beat all of you up."

*break*

"Sougo-sama! Sougo-sama!" A man shouted as he limped into a rather large tent lighted up with a lamp.

"What is it? You're really noisy."

Slowly getting up, Okita Sougo yawned and lifted up his red sleeping mask, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He was the one in charge of the training camp held in the Shinsengumi grounds at the mountain.

Hijikata had (preferably died) stayed back at the Shinsengumi HQ to look over the place together with Kondo, so he was placed to look after the new brats who had just joined Shinsengumi.

Personally, he couldn't care much about a bunch of newbies. He didn't really understand why they had to put him in charge of something so trivial but it was a job nonetheless.

"We have an intruder!" The rookie shouted, which made Sougo dig his ear. An intruder was pretty strange since there was usually nobody strolling around the mountains. "She's been beating up a lot of our officers!"

Now, wasn't that interesting. Taking the sword lying next to him as he got out, this mysterious intruder, who was a _girl_, made the boy quite interested in her. She definitely hadn't heard of the great Prince Sougo from Planet Super S, he thought. A girl who would've been able to take out so many people…

The mental image of her was some big, muscled woman with a moustache. Maybe, she was some Amanto who had lost her way or was plain aggressive. Either way, he'd have to take care of her.

As he walked further towards the entrance, Sougo was more than surprised to see the back of a girl donned in a red top with a Chinese design and long red skirt that ended at her calves. Her hair was tied in two long twintails that swayed as she jumped around and a gray scarf wrapped around her neck.

He also took in the sight of her clothes hugging against her nice curves and the little slips of her milky skin through the slit of the side of her skirt as she fought off his officers with ease. Holding a purple parasol in her hand, she defended and maneuvered it with ease, using it as a weapon.

If she sat still, he was sure she was a man's dream come true.

Though, he always had a stronger resistance against women, even beautiful ones. Taking a few steps forward, he shouted in a monotone voice.

"Put your weapon down, miss. Or I will have to disarm you by force. We wouldn't want to get ugly now, would we?"

Turning her head behind her shoulders, Kagura stopped as she met the gaze of red eyes that belonged to a rather handsome face adorned with brown hair. Her expression was blank.

This one didn't look as weak as the ones she had been fighting. Something in Kagura told her that he was fairly dangerous from the vibes she got from him. She decided to respond equally emotionlessly.

"By force? Can you?"

Sougo watched her eyes which were ocean blue and slowly let his gaze travel to her small, pink lips. If his first impression of her wasn't so bad, she might have been his type. The Yato started to walk towards him, her umbrella on standby in her hand. He held the hilt of his sword, just in case she'd strike.

She leapt forward swiftly and clashed her umbrella against his drawn sword. There was tension in the air. The rookies laid on the ground, panting while the two started to fight mercilessly, matching each others' pace.

This came to a shock to the both of them – Kagura, who thought she could win him easily despite knowing that he was strong; Sougo, who was getting more interested in this girl by the second.

The silence was interrupted by the sounds of their weapons clashing together furiously and when she slipped accidentally, he saw an opening. The male pushed his weight onto his sword and brought her to the ground.

His had his knee in between her legs and nailing down the cloth of her Chinese skirt, he disarmed her in one strike, sending her umbrella flying towards somewhere else with his own sword.

The two of them now without their weapons, watched each other with intensity. Kagura frowned while the other smirked. Then, still nailing her skirt, he motioned towards the officers who were standing by the side.

"I'm going to take this one back to my tent." Sougo ordered as he took the ropes that they passed to him and started to tie Kagura up.

"W-Wait! What the hell are you doing huh?" She shouted and started to struggle, though it was useless under the weight of the male.

Sougo, standing up, grabbed the rope that bound her arms behind and started to drag her back, getting her ready for an interrogation. Her umbrella would sit outside for awhile more, just in case.

* * *

Still attempting to struggle free from the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, Kagura glared at her newfound captor who looked at her without expression.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk."

"You brain damaged, or something? Do I look like I can 'take a seat'?"

Minutes into their conversation and Sougo was already starting to regret having thought of her shrewdly in the beginning. If he knew she was so rude and such a monster, he would've instantly grabbed her and thrown her out of their campsite.

"You came here for something. Now spit it out. If you're a spy I'll have you know we won't let you off easily." Ignoring her rude comment, he said blatantly.

Kagura eyed him warily. "Why do I have to tell you?" She spat.

"Because if you don't, I'll throw you back into the forest and leave you to the night teeming with creatures of the darkness that will suck your brains out and leave you limbless in the morning."

"Hah! T-That won't fool me. I-I'll just find a time machine or something yup." The waver in her voice made Sougo smile a sadistic smile. He took a few steps closer to her and leaned in, morphing his expression to a horrifying one. Kagura screamed and kicked Sougo back, shakincg her head vigorously.

"Get away from me!"

Groaning, the male rubbed his neck and shook his head. Her kick was going to leave a bruise, he could already feel his poor face swelling up.

Before he could say anything, the Yato started to speak again, shedding some dramatic tears. "I've been lost and a wanderer… repentant to my sins in this lifetime… life has been harsh on this delicate young maiden whose heart has been trampled on by the many men who have left my life."

"'Young maiden' my ass. You trampled on many of my officers' faces. Miss, if you're not going to co-operate, we'll have to-"

"I get it, I get it! Rather than be caught by those ass-wipes, please let me stay here." This time, Sougo turned to look at her face. She was looking at him pleadingly, still with some leftover crocodile tears in her eyes. Looking at the position she was in, he felt an overwhelming urge to tease her while she was weak.

Kneeling down, he leaned in and muttered. "If I report this incident to the higher-ups, you won't be spared, even if you're a girl."

Her cerulean hues looked back at him, unafraid and waiting. Sougo's lips curved into a slow, lazy smirk and he whispered.

"Let's have a bet, China."


	2. Pretty girls who fart

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I will now bring you the long-awaited second chapter!

* * *

In a night, word about Kagura and her monstrous abilities spread around the camp like wildfire. Speculations went on, about how a monster showed up in the previous night and took out many of their officers who were now recovering in the sick bay. The rumors of the girl also included the part where she was kicked out of the campsite by their sadistic in-charge. He was the only who could deal with her, too. That's what they heard.

Which was why, they hadn't expected to see her return, and her presence had shot their blood pressure up to a notch. The people whom least of all enjoyed her presence being the guards who were beaten into pulps by her. Moreover, the guards were unsure on whether to laugh or to cry as they walked into their canteen, a spacious tent where they had their meals in the day, running into their worst nightmare.

And to see her kneeled on the floor, scrubbing the ground viciously for Gintaman-knows what reason.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him; I'll kill him; I'll kill him, uh-huh. He better not appear in my sight or I'm going to shove a OOO up his OOO and then OOO OO OO OOOO OOOO-" Clearly, the sentences that the Yato girl muttered under her breath were getting too vulgar to even write out. The other officers who sat near her turned their heads in her direction, regarding her with wary eyes.

The sight of the Yato made them pee their pants, but the fact that she was the cleaning lady made them feel much better than the night before. How did she end up like that? They wondered with curiosity yet quickly looking away when she turned and they still felt her demonic presence. Said guards were more than happy to avoid any more eye contact with her; you really didn't want to poke the sleeping beast. Or, in her case, the cleaning beast.

"The hell you guys looking at? I'll shove my hand down your pants and pull your cracker jacks out!"

Nobody wanted to lose their cracker jacks. All the officers lowered their heads quickly, continuing their meals. Not a single person dared to question her presence or even talk for that matter. Humiliating as it was, they had to shut up and finish their meals before they were dead.

Meanwhile, Kagura continued her mantra of curses under her breath, frowning at the thought of a particular conversation she had shared with the bloody sadist the night before.

* * *

"A bet? That's some bad things you're teaching to a girl who's so pure and innocent uh-huh. And why the hell are you calling me China, Sadist?"

"Pure and innocent, you say. Excuse me while I gag," Sougo deadpanned. "oh, so you've noticed. Not bad, China. I'm calling you China because you're just a China monster."

"Why you, bloody Sadist…!" Deadly red aura started to emit from the tied up Yato. "Anyone who wouldn't feel your cliché attempt to be a character that stands out has got to be blind."

Completely ignoring her snark comment again, Sougo stood up and wandered about the tent, hands behind his back.

"Here goes the deal. Since the camp for training the new recruits is ending in 5 days, I'll give you a discount. If you manage to win me, I'll let you stay at the Shinsengumi headquarters for as long as you like. But if you lose..." Cue sadistic smile. "We'll see."

Kagura resisted the sudden shivers she got as she stared at Sougo's sadistic smile, unable to believe her luck. She was really down on her luck. Looking out at the half-open tent flap behind Sougo, the unknown danger beyond this place was too big, no matter how much the Yato's pride argued against it. There was no choice left. If she continued to wander, she'd definitely be caught by them. At least in this place, she could try to blend in and that would lessen the chances of finding them.

Newly determined azure eyes met conniving red ones.

"Deal."

Her determined affirmation made the Sadist chuckle ominously. It only took a second though, for his chuckle to stop and for him to face the Yato with another smile. "I'll tell you the bet tomorrow. Until then, you will be washing the entire canteen waiting for me."

Kagura was about to yank out her ropes and kill him when the rope that bound her was removed swiftly and before she knew it, there was the lamp being distinguished and the bastard had tucked himself right into bed. Wanting to retort but feeling spent from her escape and fight with him, the Yato rolled onto her back and shut her eyes. At least she was safe for now.

* * *

Up early in the morning, Kagura had felt as exhausted as any other office lady going to work on a Monday. Hell, _anyone_ who woke up early on a Monday morning would feel would feel "dandy". Mondays should be banned!

With her mind saturated with all the hate, she had felt that the most appropriate person to channel her inner hatred was to the one and only Sadist. Not only had he kicked her to wake her up (she'd bet he was doing it because he it with his twisted happiness), his order for her to wake up and clean the stinky canteen gave her the extra dose of cranky.

Really, the Yato was not a fan of obeying people, neither cleaning, nor disgusting campsites made for Virgins. Sadist should have left his job to her instead and let her teach them on how to become M-E-N.

Absentmindedly, Kagura nodded along to her thoughts with approval. She could feel herself calming down already. As long as she kept up her pleasantly vivid images of him getting tortured, she'd recover in no-

"You missed a spot." That voice that would ruin her thoughts every damn time. Glaring at the cunning yet pretty face that smiled back at her made her clench her fist automatically. In the overpowering hand of the Yato's, her poor sponge started to misshape into some other shame that no longer resembled a sponge.

"Good morning to you too, you bastard." Muttering the last two words under her breath, the Yato convinced herself to turn away from his annoying self and get back to scrubbing. This only made Sougo happier. Nothing made him more happy than seeing another one of his slave doing his bidding even though he knew how much she hated his guts. The rest of the Shinsengumi members exchanged bewildered glances. The tension in the air was thickening and they felt it choking them, right down to its demonic presence. It was hard to deal with the murderous auras that emitted from the two.

"M-Morning, sir!" A few of the members croaked. There was no reply from their commander whose eyes only fixated on the orange head who was doing clean up. Though they had not been with their Sadistic commander for long, they knew when to leave if they still wanted their heads intact. One after another, they started to back out the tent and prepared for their morning routine.

Back in the tent, Sougo squatted down so that he was at eye-level with the cleaning Yato. The smirk on his face had been replaced with a poker face instead.

"I really hate you, just so you know, yup." Kagura said it straight-out while still scrubbing.

"So do I." He returned back almost instantly. Something between them had sparked off right in the beginning, and the two of them had agreed on the fact that they both thought of it as hate. Kagura believed that she hated the shit out of him from the way her guts would twist when she looked at him; Sougo, too, thought of the need to punish her and see her despair more than his other slaves as a sign of hatred.

Deep, intense hatred.

Another silence passed between them after they had exchanged their thoughts of each other clearly.

"I'm going for morning rounds with those greenhorns. Scrub the whole place squeaky clean, China. I'll get back to you on the bet when I come back."

"Wait! Why don't you just tell me now, huh?" The orange head said, her patience wearing thin.

The Sadist took moments to ponder and he answered, "Nah. I like to see you squirm and wait for me. It's more fun that way." before lifting the flap open and closing it behind him. There was the sound of something plastic being crushed and a rather drawn out scream of frustration.

Sougo gave a smile.

* * *

When Kagura had done with the cleaning of the canteen, she had been so distracted by the sounds that were coming from outside that she forgot to take off her cleaning headgear while she approached the opening of the tent.

The clangorous swords and clamorous cheers from the police officers too drew Kagura to open the flap.

Five or six Shinsengumi members seemed to be encircling an individual from within, someone that the Yato could not manage to see. Her bangs sweeping to the side while she cocked her head, squinted blue eyes saw Sougo in the centre of attention.

Sadist, who had thrown away his mischievous mask from just now, was now donning a supposedly bored-looking expression. Though it was another dull look that seemed to be unentertained of his opponents, Kagura could see that it was nuances to what he had given her. She could see the blood lust and a subtle seriousness to his expression.

Continuing to watch him, she was a little intrigued by his easy dodges and quick reflexes. This was a human, the Yato thought innocently. A human was supposed to be meagre compared to a Yato in terms of abilities, they were the weak animals back on her planet that she always heard the grown-ups speak of.

Sadist didn't seem to be as weak as they said humans were. He could even keep up with her when they fought. It was nice to see someone who could keep up with her but had no intentions of killing her. Furthermore, the way he moved looked to be done so effortlessly, it made Kagura appreciate his swordsmanship for a moment. In a few moves he had taken down the many officers who tried to fight against him.

Quickly, she drew back from the open tent flap and shook her head. She had to admit, Sadist was cool when he fought, but his personality was distorted.

_There was no way a pretty girl would be attractive anymore when she has this bad habit of farting in front of people._ Kagura remembered the re-assuring voice of her mother telling her that.

* * *

"Welcome me back, China. Call me your master."

"Die, Sadist. I'd rather die than do that, uh huh."

"Your kind message aside, I'll tell you about the bet."

Kagura found herself in the Sougo's tent again, sitting in front of the small lamp with the Sadist sitting across her. Folding her arms, she gave a grave nod.

"Tomorrow, I want you to join the new recruits for some _training_."

"That's it?" Kagura said after a few seconds of processing. He nodded. This made the Yato laugh; a mocking laugh at the Sadist, at how stupid he was to be on such a short end of the stick. "No problem, yup." She gave a confident grin and flicked a long pigtail at the Sadist. He watched her in return, a mysterious smile on his face.

_Innocent. Too innocent, China._ The Sadist thought as he watched her pride swell. "We'll stick with this bet then, that is, if you think something else would be more suitable—"

"No! This is perfect, Sadist. I appreciate your kind consideration for me." Her words laced with bitter sarcasm, the Yato got up and invited herself out. She gave some sadistic laughs of her own, inside her conscience.

This stupid bet would be so easy, she'd do it blindfolded!


End file.
